Extracting liquid from a bottle into a syringe is a complex operation. Physicians need to maintain a sterile field during certain procedures, necessitating the use of sterile gloves and sterile equipment. The septum of certain multi-use bottles is sterile, while the exterior surface of the same multi-use bottles is not sterile. Handling the non-sterile exterior surface of bottles during a sterile procedure requires the assistance of another person or use of multiple layers of gloves. These options are expensive, cumbersome and time-consuming. An apparatus that holds the bottle in a proper position eliminates these expensive options and enables the practitioner to use both hands in a sterile fashion without additional assistance.
A Hands-Free Wall Mounted Bottle Holder positions a bottle upside-down in a secured and locked condition. For improved ergonomics, based on individual practitioner preference, the bottle is held at a forward angle toward the practitioner and at either a right tilt or left tilt angle from the vertical.